


tree

by lykxxn



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykxxn/pseuds/lykxxn
Summary: "like the roots of a tree, they are so perfectly intertwined ..."





	tree

**Author's Note:**

> I've been focusing on improving my poetry a lot recently, so I decided to write something Pitch Perfect related ... _and_ I'm a sucker for Mitchsen, so you get this.

like the roots of a

tree, they are so perfectly

intertwined; one is

 

the storm and one is

the calming bay, waves lapping

up on the shore, comfort

 

for the other. the

roots of their lives connect like

branches; forever

 

together, like fate

has called them to this very

moment. the cliched

 

snark of “opposites

attract” never seemed to be

true until now, their

 

fingers locked, musing,

finally at peace. one look,

and they are complete.


End file.
